But it doesn't mean I like him, okay?
by Alinaish
Summary: What a terrible weather outside: Raining heavily, freezing wind... Bolin and Mako are going to stay at The Air Temple with Tenzin, Pema, Ikki, Jinora, Meelo and Korra. It is sure going to be interesting. Pure Makorra :) Written from Korra's POV. (It takes place before Amon attacked. One-shot! May continue, you can just ask me if you want me to :3)
1. Bad weather

**Hello! I am terribly sorry my dear readers...If there's even a reader left... ;.;**

**I was just busy and I don't think I'll continue writing my Shadouge fanfiction. Maybe I will, maybe not.**

**Anyways, today I have a Legend of Korra fanfiction! :) I know this fandom is old, but I am still waiting for season 3 (If there will ever be a season 3, which I hope will.)**

**Hope you've read the summary.**

**Happy reading everyone! :D**

I was sitting in the Air Temple Island, as usual, with Tenzin reading me lectures about concentrating on my spirits and blah, blah, blah.

I put a hand under my chin and crossed my legs, bored. I have always been curious: How this man can talk so much? And yet, keep his calmness? I guess it's something that I'll never be able to understand. Fair enough.

He always said that I need to connect with Spirits. I think, I need to do action things aka – air bending first. But he kept telling me opposite every time I couldn't concentrate on Spirital part. And by every time I mean _always_.

"Alright, sorry Master Tenzin, I promise I'll be working harder." I interrupted him.

He sighed.

"You keep promising for a long time, Korra."

Was he counting or something?

"But I promise, that this time it is true." I defended myself, looking at him.

"Give an Avatar a break." I added with irony.

The air bender seemed to brighten up a little bit. Probably was in a good mood.

"Fine." Was his short reply.

"Thank you." I bowed after standing up.

He bowed as well.

Then I was about to head to my room in the temple, but heard kids' voices:

"Mako!"

There were an 'ugh' and a thud heard in the distance.

I turned my head to the direction of the voices and smiled a little.

Look who came to visit.

"Hey, Ikki, Jinora, stand up. We need him alive." I crossed my arms and smirked at the handsome fire bender, who was laying on the grass.

They did as I said and stood up.

Mako brushed dust of his clothes and scarf, then stood up as well.

"Oh hey Korra." He said casually, like nothing happened: too much pride. That was one of the things that were amazing in him.

"Hello Mako. What brought City-Boy here, hm?" I asked, having a hand on my hip.

Mako shrugged.

"Just wanted to check how you are doing...?" He half asked, turning his head away.

I was taken aback a little by his reply: Since when he is worried about my condition? But it's not that I didn't want to hear him say that, but still...

I could feel my cheeks start to burn. Damn.

"Besides I didn't come here alone," He quickly added, before I could reply.

Of course, what was I thinking! He probably came here with Asami – his girlfriend.

"Bolin is also here with me." Mako finished.

Oh... Sure, who was talking about Asami? Totally wasn't me. Nope.

And then Bolin and Pabu walked up to us.

"Hey Korra!" Bolin smiled at me and waved.

"Hi." I said, smiling as well.

"Yay, Bolin is here too!" Ikki jumped in delight.

"Yep, and I taught Pabu some new tricks! Let's go, I'll show you!" Mako's brother smiled wider and ran to the house, followed by Tenzin and Pema's kids.

Me and Mako were now alone, standing in awkward silence.

"So...How's Asami?" I managed to ask, just to start a conversation.

"Oh, she's well." He replied.

Was it me, or he sounding somewhat annoyed? Probably my imagination.

"Good." I awkwardly added.

I noticed that he was looking at the sky, so I looked up as well.

Dark gray clouds were gathering along with a cold, freezing wind. Strange.

"I should probably go home." The fire bender said.

I didn't know what to say. But to be honest, I wanted him to stay for a little more. He seemed sad, and I terribly missed him...I mean...Uh...Ikki, missed him. Yep. Not me. Silly me. He has a girlfriend and yeah. That makes sense. Besides, I don't even like him that way. I need to think less about stuff like that...

"Korra, Mako quick! Go in the house!" We both heard Tenzin's command from a distance, which was almost silent because of the howling cold wind.

"Okay!" I shouted back and grabbed Mako's hand.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Didn't you hear what Tenzin said? C'mon!" I replied and started running fast.

I saw him smiling a bit from the corner of my eye.

In a while we ran inside the house, as Pema quickly closed the door.

"Hello Mako." She greeted him, smiling warmly.

"Hello Pema." He replied, somewhat smiling too.

"Ikki, Jinora close all the windows. Meelo, stop eating my head, for Spirits' sake. And I am serious." Tenzin looked up, as his son stopped chewing his head and ran after Pabu. Poor animal, I must say. With Meelo chasing him down like that.

"Something's wrong, Tenzin?" I asked him, a little worried. He was never this serious about the weather.

"This weather is really dangerous and tricky. I want to make sure that everyone is safe." My air bending teacher answered my question.

"Can't we just stop the weather?" I asked dumbly. I **am** the Avatar, for crying out loud! I can beat up bad guys, and I can surely stop the wind and raining. Fine, maybe I can't stop the wind _yet_, but I can water bend. It's still better than nothing, right?

"No. It can be dangerous." He sternly said.

"Alright, alright." I replied and went to Mako and Bolin. If Tenzin said so, let it be then. Don't want to annoy him.

"Looks like you have to stay here until the weather is okay." Pema said looking at the brothers as she poured hot tea in the cups.

My eyes sparkled. It was like she read my mind! How I loved that kindness in Pema!

"Thank you very much, but I don't think it's necessary." Mako said, before Bolin could open his mouth, that was stuffed with food.

"But Mako, it's dangerous." Jinora said, cocking a brow at him suspiciously.

"Yes, besides it's not a problem, right Tenzin, Pema?" I joined the conversation.

"It is not a problem, boys. We need to keep you safe. Amon can attack at any moment now. Especially he can use that terrible weather as our distraction." He nodded.

"Thank you again." Mako said, looking at both as he sipped some tea from the cup.

"Anytime." Pema smiled again.

"And I've planned everything out." Jinora raised her hand.

Everybody looked at her, slightly confused.

"I'll free my room, so Bolin and Mako can stay there, and I can share a room with Korra." She smiled at her own brightness.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you!" Bolin smiled, hugging Jinora.

"My pleasure." She smiled widely.

"Alright, let's do this then." I said, as she nodded and we walked to her room to carry some things out of there into my room.

~.~.~.~.~

After a couple hours, we were getting ready for sleep. I decided to visit Mako and Bo. Just to check how are they and what are they doing. That's what friends do and don't give me that look.

I knocked at the door and heard the elder brother's voice.

"Come in."

Hesitating a little bit, I opened the door and walked in.

Mako was sitting on his bed, drying his hair with a towel: he probably had a shower.

He also was wearing a white shirt and shorts.

I sat near him.

"How are you?" I smiled a little at him, looking in his amber eyes.

"Good. And you?" He smiled back. His smile was so charming, not going to lie. And don't look at me like that!

"I am fine too." I replied, not taking my eyes of him.

"Thanks to you too. For let me staying." He rubbed the back of his head. Did I just see a blush on his cheeks..?

"Hey no problem. Besides, of course you would stay here." I looked at the window. It was raining even harder than in the afternoon.

He nodded and we just sat there, he started drying his hair again.

"Here, let me help you." I said. That's where my water bending became in handy in such common things like this.

I dried his hair as gentle as possible, bending the water out of his smooth jet hair.

"Thanks." He muttered, but I was able to hear it.

I blushed a little.

"Don't mention it." Then my eyes shifted to the clock. It was pretty late.

"Alright, I guess I'll go to bed now." I said, standing up.

"Wait, Korra." I felt him grabbing my hand.

"Yes?" I turned his head to him. Oh how close he was to me...

He looked in my blue eyes for a little, as I also studied his amber ones.

"Goodnight." He whispered, making a chill run down my spine.

"Goodnight." I said to him and walked to my room. No, _ran _to my room, my heart pounding fast.

What was wrong with me..?

I tiptoed to my room and slowly opened the door: not to wake Jinora up.

"Korra." She whispered, as I layed on my bed.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" I whispered back.

"Was waiting for you." She replied.

"Why?" I asked, yawning quietly.

"I just have a question to ask." I could see her smirking a little.

"Sure." I said, facing her. Our beds weren't far away, so we could see each other.

"Do you like Mako?"

My irises shrank to tiny dots. Spirits, why me?!

"Um..." Escaped my mouth. Seriously, why did she ask that? I was utterly confused and totally embarrassed. I **hate** being confused and embarrassed.

"Why do you ask that so...suddenly?" I asked straight up, trying my best not to stutter.

"Because I know that you were in Mako's room until you came here. And the fact that you are red as a chili pepper proves my point as well." She replied, smirking deviously, her eyes looking right in my soul.

Oh how I wanted to earth bend her in the air, but I couldn't. I touched my cheek: it was burning like fire.

"Go to sleep." I muttered and turned to the other side of my bed, so my back was facing her. I wasn't expecting that she was so smart for her years.

But hey, it doesn't mean I like Mako, okay?


	2. Peaceful slumber

I woke up early in the morning. It was strange, because I usually was a very heavy sleeper.

I looked out the window. The raining hasn't stopped yet. I could easily hear hard water drops falling against the roof of the temple. Maybe that was the reason I couldn't sleep. We haven't any rain in the North Pole, only snowing. I just didn't get used to that weather.

And that means:

No going outside (which was very bad for me at least); No training (Well, that's not that bad) and...

Mako and his brother staying for a longer amount of time.

Spirits, thank you so much, I love you all!

I looked to my right and saw that Jinora was still sleeping.

Of course that devil is having a nice sleep after torturing me like that with her silly questions! I didn't forget about that. Oh and that also reminds me that I should earth bend her to the sky...When the raining will be over.

I felt the heat coming back to my cheeks as I recalled her question about the certain boy who could bend fire:

"_Do you like Mako?"_

I made a huge mistake: I panicked. I needed to stay calm. But_ no,_ I had to screw this up.

I dressed up in my usual clothing and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

After that was done, I went to the living room to see who was awake.

The first thing that my blue eyes spotted was the fire bender with crimson scarf on his neck, the accessory, that he was wearing no matter what.

He was sleepy and that was very noticeable. He was trying hard to keep his eyes opened, as he was looking in the window. He also had a hand under his chin.

Without hesitating, I sat on the couch beside him.

"Good morning, early bird." I gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Good morning..." Mako muttered, yawning.

"Why are you up so early?" I questioned, putting my right leg on my left leg.

"Why does it matter?" He looked at me, with absolutely no emotions on his face, his eyes half closed.

I cocked an eyebrow at him: He sure was acting...weird. Too weird. Even weirder that Meelo, if that's even possible. But weird in no that way, weird in another way...

"Are you feeling okay?" I put my hand on his forehead, hoping that his temperature is normal.

"I am fine." Mako took my hand away and put it on the couch, his voice sleepy as ever.

"I don't think so." I shook my head, frowning a little

That guy is so stubborn sometimes. I just couldn't figure what was wrong with him.

After sitting in silence, I came to conclusion:_ Maybe_, just_ maybe_ he missed Asami that much, so he is suffering like that.

I was about to ask him about that, but my mouth closed as soon as it opened.

I remembered our dialog from yesterday: When I asked him about his girlfriend, he seemed irritated.

So we just sat in silence. In a very_ awkward_ silence I must admit.

"Slept well?" I blurted out suddenly, scaring myself a little from that randomness.

"Yes, it's very nice to sleep in the rain." He replied, never taking his eyes from the window. "What about you?" He then asked.

"Can't agree with you..." I yawned, suddenly feeling as sleepy as him.

"I can't get used to the raining, since we don't have that weather where I was born." But then I realized that it was half of the reason. Maybe I couldn't sleep because of these stupid thoughts flooding my mind. Stupid Jinora, it was all her fault...

"It's okay." He assured me. "I didn't like rainy weather either, but then I got used to it."

I smiled a little.

"Maybe you're right." Without realizing, I put my head on his shoulder, sighing.

At first he seemed to be surprised, but then he sighed as well, relaxed as it seemed.

I then felt his own head on mine.

My heart reacted to that, and started beating faster. I think I need to see a doctor, who knows, maybe I have some serious issues with my heart that I don't know about.

Mako was so warm... He was a fire bender, maybe that's because. I don't know why I think about such things. Just deal with it, 'kay?

I could feel my eyes closing slowly, but I was trying my best to shake off the sleepiness.

I also heard Mako's soft breathing. He must of fell asleep. Aw...

But what can I do? Sleepiness can come from a person to person, like yawning I guess.

Then I gave up. I let my eyes close, as I put my hand on his shoulder. Raining wasn't bothering me now. What really mattered is...I won't say what you are expecting me to. Not happening.

Who knows how long our peaceful slumber lasted, but it ended when I've (maybe Mako too), heard voices, that belonged to a certain girls.

"Oh, Jinora, look!" I heard Ikki whispering to her elder sister, who was probably standing near her. "Don't they look cute?" She squealed.

I wasn't sleeping now but kept my eyes closed. I could tell, I was starting to blush.

Jinora chuckled.

"Masami – 0, Makorra + 1." She whispered, obviously writing that in her copybook.

It took a while, until I realized what that meant. I blushed more, when realization came to my mind.

Good thing Mako wasn't pretending like he was sleeping, unlike me.

I swear, these devils are_** so **_going to pay for that!


	3. Damn them

**Thank you everybody for your reviews and follows and favorites! :D**

"But how did they end up here and like that?"

"I don't know, I bet they just missed each other that much!"

"Aw, it's so cute! And maybe Spirits themselves decided to bring them together like that!"

Ugh, I can't take this anymore! I swear, if they'll continue their flattering about that, my cheeks are going to explode from the warmness!

So, without further due, I decided to stop their endless talking for good.

Slowly but surely, I opened my eyes.

But something totally unexpected happened...

The first thing that I saw weren't these two annoying air bender's kids.

When I've opened my eyes, they met with a pair of other amazing eyes...

Amber, warm, soft eyes, that belonged to...

Mako.

We gazed in each others eyes for a while, probably searching for answer to this awkward situation that has occurred.

Then, something brought us back to reality.

Blushing furiously, we both took our eyes from each other and parted to different directions.

He was at the right part of the couch and I was at the opposite part.

"Woah, I...ugh" I coughed in my hand, panicking a little.

I could hear him mumbling something as well.

I couldn't lift my eyes and I couldn't even dare to look at him. I was too embarrassed at the moment. Hope he felt the same...awkwardness as I did...

But we both seem to forget one thing, or you could say two things: Ikki and Jinora, who were giggling like crazy.

"Enough of that!" I half-shouted at both.

"Don't you have some other things to do?" I narrowed my eyes at them.

"But Korra, it's just-" Ikki didn't finish her sentence, because of her uncontrollable laughter.

"What is going on here?" The laughter quickly died. And four of us froze.

Tenzin was standing near the door, his arms crossed and his brow raised up a little.

"Oh, Ikki, I almost forgot! We have to wake Bolin up!" Jinora took her sister;s hand in hers.

"Really? I don't remember such thi-" But Ikki's sentence was cut out by Jinora, who stepped on her foot.

"Oh sure!" She quickly snapped, running after her elder sister to Bolin and Mako's room.

Me and Mako were in a _**huge**_ trouble...Who knows what he may think of?

But why should I panic? I mean, it's not that I care what Tenzin thinks about me and that hot jerk...

"Oh, g-good morning, Tenzin." I stood up from the couch and put my best smile on.

"Ugh yeah, morning." I heard Mako, who was now standing next to me, scratching the back of his head.

Tenzin looked at us both strangely. But then nodded.

"Good morning to you too." He added, clearly thinking about something.

"Alright, I'll go to Jinora and Ikki, cause why not, right? Hehe..." I quickly ran to Jinora's room.

"This girl, is crazy..." I could hear Mako say, and Tenzin's laugh after that.

Crazy? I'll show him crazy!

I panted and knocked at the door.

"Come in, Korra!"

Huh? How did they all know that this is _me _not Mako or everyone else?

I walked in the room, and saw Bolin, Ikki and Jinora smiling at me widely.

I raised an eyebrow, and put one hand on my hip. '

"Um...You guys alright?" I asked them. Why does it seem that_ everyone_ in this house acts weirder than usual? Or is it just me?

"Oh, we are fine." Bolin replied, and girls giggled.

"We should ask _you_, Miss Avatar." Jinora added.

"Or Mako." Ikki said, holding her laughter back.

With that said, all of them erupted in tons of giggles.

I face-palmed myself really hard, starting to blush.

Sometimes, Bolin acts too much like a child. That was pretty cute at times, but now, it was just pissing me off.

"Are you laughing again, girls?" I heard Mako's serious tone.

I turned my head to him.

"That's really ticking me off." I muttered, walking closer to him, as I crossed my arms as well.

"Hey, no hard feelings, okay?" Bolin said, after calming down.

"Hmph." I pouted a little.

"Then maybe you'll tell us what's so funny, Bo?" Mako said, looking at his brother.

"Um...No, sorry bro." He made a face.

Oh no. I don't like when these two argue. Who knows how that would end up like?

I was already expecting Mako beating up his brother, but that didn't happen.

Instead, he sighed and shook his head in disapproving manner.

"Maybe later." Jinora added, looking at me and Mako.

"Alright..." I calmed down a little. Maybe Bolin just told them a nice joke, that's it.

"Everyone, let's have a cup of tea and have a nice breakfast!" We heard Pema's sweet voice calling us.

"Sure." We all said in unison.

Ikki and Jinora took Bolin by hands and ran to the kitchen.

Mako smirked at me.

"What?" I asked, not understanding him.

"I guess we have three kids to look after, plus Bolin." He chuckled a little.

I smiled at him, laughing as well.

"Seems like it. C'mon, you don't want your tea to get cold, do you?" I said.

"Doesn't seem like a problem to me. You know, fire bending and all." He replied, laughing.

Then we shared a good laugh and went for a cup of tea.


	4. Scarf?

**I am so going to continue it!~**

Then we all had breakfast. Very delicious breakfast.

Nothing much happened during that and boy, I am glad!

To be honest, at first I liked that it's raining outside, but now it drives me crazy. I can't go outside and see Naga. Oh, I hope she's okay...

So, without hesitation, I put my coat on and walked outside. I made sure that nobody noticed me.

It was very cold and rain drops were large.

I walked in a kennel, that Tenzin helped me to make for my best friend.

As soon as she saw me, she let out a howl and jumped on me.

"Woah Naga! Calm down, I missed you too!" I laughed as my polar bear-dog pet started licking my face.

I could see that she was scared. That may be because of the lightning.

I closed the door of the kennel, to keep it warm. Don't want my first best friend to catch a cold. And yes I call her my best friends, because she really is the best.

Naga had a lot of food and water, which was good.

After playing with my polar bear-dog friend, I walked outside and closed the door of her 'home'.

I sighed with relieve: fresh air from the rain and seeing Naga made me feel a lot better. But I've found myself shivering a little, which is not that good.

It's okay though, I just need to go back to the temple and drink some hot tea.

I looked up. Heavy dark gray clouds were lazily swimming in the sky. Even though it was a day-time, I couldn't tell where the sun was. This rainy weather is sure an interesting thing.

As I was walking to the temple, I heard footsteps behind me.

I narrowed my eyes. Looks like someone thinks that I can't hear him/her.

So I quickly stopped and punched the person who was behind me.

You never know, right? What if it was Amon?

I heard a groan behind me, so I decided to face the stalker.

"M-Mako?" I asked, seeing the person, who was my pro-bending teammate.

I rushed to him and helped him up.

"Why were you following me?" I asked softly, looking at him.

"I just decided to check that everything was alright with you...You've been outside for a while." He replied, looking down.

Wait, was he worried about me..?

"Hey I'm alright." I smiled a little.

"Here." He ignored my sentence and wrapped something around my neck.

I looked down and saw a red scarf.

Mako gave me his scarf...?! Wait, what?! He _**never **_let's anyone touch or wear his scarf!

"You can catch a cold. Let's go." He said, grasping my wrist.

I followed him, blushing. Who knew he could be so...sweet to other people.

I looked at him and his clothes were wet from the rain water. Looks like he was waiting outside for a while...

But about me catching a cold? Pfft, come on! I am not afraid of stupid cold. I was _born_ at the North Pole, and never had a cold before.

"Oh I'll be fine." I suddenly started coughing.

Or maybe not...


	5. Cold

**Thanks for your support guys! :D**

"You what?!"

"Yes, I was walking outside!" I raised my voice, looking at the man with a blue arrow on his head with my narrowed eyes.

You may ask, what this fuzz is all about?

Well, as you can see or read, Tenzin is mad at me for going outside.

"She just wanted to see if her pet is okay." Mako defended me, sounding much calmer than me or Tenzin.

"Aw." I heard Pema, as she walked to her husband.

"Tenzin dear, Mako is right." She said, looking at me and the fire bender.

"I would to the same if I was on Korra's place. Even Avatar Aang would do the same, to check on Appa or Momo." She added, looking at Tenzin.

"But I am worried about you, Korra. You may catch a cold." I noticed that my teacher's gaze softened as he looked at me.

The second person who keeps telling me that. Literally.

"I'll be fi..fi-

Everyone looked at me, puzzled.

"Fi- Fi..ACHOO!"

Mako and Tenzin shook their heads disapprovingly at me.

"Bless you." Pema said. "I'll prepare some tea." She walked to the kitchen.

"Oops, sorry." I scratched my nose, feeling a little worse than usual.

I saw Bolin, who walked up to Mako and looked at me.

"Is everything alright? I think I've heard a bomb explosion!"

Ugh, did I sneeze that loud...?

"No, everything is calm, Bo." Mako replied.

"Oh okay then." Bolin went to his room.

So, I decided to go my room as well and maybe take a nap.

I suddenly had a head ache, so it's better to lie down and rest.

I was also cold, so I just layed on the bed with my clothes on.

But something was bothering me and tight around my neck.

Then I remembered, that it was Mako's scarf.

I need to give it back or he'll be mad at me. Still don't get it why he gave it to me...

Then a knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"You can come in." I said. Probably it's Pema with the tea.

I heard the doorknob twist and the owner of the scarf walked in with a tray in his hands.

"Sorry, were you sleeping?" He asked, putting the tray on the table.

"N-No, I wasn't." Ew, my voice sounded weird. It was stuffed.

"Here, I brought the vegetable soup that Pema just made." He sat on my bed next to me.

"Thanks..." I looked at him. "Oh by the way, here's your scarf." I gently unwrapped it from my neck and gave it to him.

He nodded and took it, wrapping it around his neck.

"That's better." I smiled a little. To be honest, Mako wasn't Mako without this red accessory on.

He touched my forehead with his warm hand and I shivered a little.

"Looks like you have a temperature." He almost whispered looking at me.

Why was he even sitting there in the first place?

Hate to admit, but I like his company...

I coughed, covering my mouth. Maybe I was getting sick because of that stupid rain.

"I'm fine." I said. "Cold can be cured...Right?"

He chuckled.

"Sure, it's nothing serious."

Of course. He was saying about this 'cold thing' like it was something terrible and uncurable but now he says that it's nothing serious. Logic, brilliant logic.

"Aren't you going to have cold if you'd just sit next to me like that?" I asked, curious.

He blushed a little. Now that was adorable.

"No...?" He half-asked, and I smirked.

Looks like he is not tough as I thought he is. Too much surprises for one day.


	6. Cold, again

**And again, I want to thank all Makorrian readers that read my fanfic ^,^**

**You are all so AWESOME :D**

We heard a soft knock at the door.

A second later Pena walked in with something in her hands.

"Oh Mako. Didn't expect to see you here." She smiled sat on the bed, smiling at the handsome fire bender.

"I just walked in to see if she's feeling better." He turned away, covering his cheeks. "But I am already going out to Bo." Then Mako stood up and walked out of the room.

It could be seen, that he was in hurry. But we all know he was embarrassed and was the reason, right?

Pema smiled and looked at me strangely.

That look was really strange. Then she looked at the door. And after, back at me.

I started to feel uncomfortable with her looking at me like that.

"Um, is everything okay?" I asked slowly, raising an eyebrow at her unusual behavior.

"No, it's nothing, dear." She snapped out of it.

"How are you feeling, Korra?" The woman asked me, pouring a medicine in the spoon.

"Ugh...Well, a little better than before." I said and coughed a little.

I think it was starting to get colder than usual, so I pulled the covers on.

"Hm, that's interesting..." Pema looked at me with shock.

"W-What?" I managed to ask. That wasn't good tone, I can feel it.

"It's just your body temperature is high, and you are cold..."

"Oh..." I sniffed. "Well, I don't know...Maybe that's because I am Avatar?" ask. You never know, right? Besides, I guess Avatars have other symptoms of this 'cold'?

"I don't know..." She shook her head, frowning a little.

I frowned myself: something wasn't right.

"Anyway, drink this, it should help." Pema gave me the spoon and a glass of water. I quickly drank it all.

"Thank you." I smiled, laying back on bed from sitting position.

"You're welcome." She smiled back and walked out of the room.

"Mako? Why are you still there?" I heard her voice from the hall. I smirked.

"Oh, nothing." He mumbled.

Oh Spirits, that's so entertaining, you can't even imagine!

Should I mock Mako afterward? I haven't decided yet. _Yet_.

I was trying to fall asleep, but I couldn't. How can people even bare this illness?

"Tenzin it's serious."

I opened my eyes and gulped. Pema was talking with Tenzin.

Firstly, I know that eavesdropping is not good, but you know what? My life can depend on that, so I guess you can forgive me.

"I know Pema, I know...I knew that would happen."

"But we can call Katara to cure Korra. Amon is still alive and we can't let him win."

Master Katara? Oh cool! If she would be there, I'll get rid of stuffed nose and sore throat in no time!

"Yes, I guess that's our only option." Tenzin agreed.

After that, the two walked away from the hall.

I felt more relaxed now.

And even a bit sleepy, after remembering how red Mako was.

That's the thing I can never forget.


	7. Thank you

**Here's the smiley face for everyone :D**

I woke up in the morning and yawned.

I was feeling a lot better than before. I guess the medicine that Pema gave me really did it's job very well.

But the first thing that I noticed that it was...quiet.

Quieter than usual...

No rain was heard, not a single water drop.

I jumped out of my bed and rushed to the window:

The sun was shining brightly, not a single cloud in the sky.

How could raining stop so suddenly?

I could have sworn, that yesterday it was raining like there's no tomorrow!

The rain stopped, that meant I could finally go outside! Yes!

But it also meant that...

That Mako and Bolin already left the Island. Without even saying goodbye...

I sighed lightly and frowned at that thought.

And again, a knock on the door.

I quickly plopped on my bed.

What if it was Tenzin who knocked.

"The door is opened." I said, trying to sound sleepy. But I wasn't sleepy at all.

The door opened and I smiled as I saw who it was. The one that I thought was already home, not here.

"Korra! You're awake!" The fire bender exclaimed and rushed to me and sat on the chair, that was near my bed.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Seriously, he was acting like I was dead and then suddenly came alive...

He grasped my hand and squeezed it,

"I was so worried," Mako said, looking at me. "You were sleeping for three days straight, without waking up."

My eyes opened widely.

"W-Wait, what?" I asked, feeling my throat getting drier.

"I am serious, Korra." He sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." I shrugged and looked at his hand, that was still holding mine.

"The rain has stopped." Mako said looking at the window.

"You don't say." I smiled at him. He looked really happy.

Who knew he would be worried about me.

"Oh wait a second, okay?" He suddenly stood up and ran out of my room.

"Um, sure..?" I raised an eyebrow. He just didn't run away from me, did he?

Soon, he returned, holding something behind his back.

"Where did you run to?" I asked straightly, curiosity taking control over me.

He hesitated and looked down.

Again, acting weirder than usual.

"It's for you." He blurted out and gave me the thing that was behind his back.

He held out seven fresh, crimson...roses.

Nobody ever gave me such beautiful flowers as that. In fact, _nobody_ has ever given me flowers.

I looked at their magical beauty, my mouth was opened in a 'o' shape.

I blushed and slowly took these amazing flowers in my hands.

Now my eyes shifted at Mako, who was looking at me, his cheeks flushed almost as crimson as those roses.

"M-Mako..." I began. "These are...so beautiful. Thank you." I said sincerely, blushing as well as I looked at him.

"You are welcome." He replied, smiling shyly at me.

I was really taken aback. Why did he ever do that?

Did he forget that I wasn't Asami? Or did he confuse us?

I smelled the roses and smiled wider. They smelled very nice.

"I can tell by your eyes, that you are wondering why did I give them to you, right?" I heard him say.

Since when did he learn to read people's mind?

I nodded slowly, still looking at him.

"Because...Because I was scared." He admitted.

Mako was_ never _scared. I've never seen him like that.

"I was scared to lose you, like I lost my parents..." Mako said, in the saddest tone I've ever heard him speaking.

I gently put away my flowers and hugged him tightly.

The pity. His past was not the best, that was the reason he was so selfish or deep in himself and not showing any emotions.

I don't know what went over me, but I felt the urge to hug him tightly and never let go of him.

I could tell by his stiffness, that he wasn't prepared for this, but then slowly, he hugged me back.

We stayed like this for a while.

Then, parted and smiled at each other.

"Thank you for your support." Mako said.

"And thank you too." I nodded.

We had a really strong friendship. Who could've thought we would be so close.


	8. Master Katara

**Cuteness is everything ^,^ :з**

We heard a light laughter near the door.

When I turned to see the person, to who that laughter belonged to, I almost fainted.

"M-Master Katara?" I asked and Mako turned to my water bending teacher, as surprised as me.

"Korra." She smiled and walked to me and Mako, then she hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back smiling. A little embarrassed actually. You know the reason...

"Okay Korra, I'll go and tell others that you are awake and well." Mako awkwardly said and after looking at me once more, he walked away.

I watched him as his red scarf was wrapped around his neck.

So many thoughts and memories went to my head at once, almost making me giggle like a little school girl.

"Korra?" I heard Katara's voice calling, so I turned to her.

"Yes Master Katara?" I looked at her.

She smiled at me softly and shook her head a little.

"You seemed spaced out, young lady." The water bender looked at me with her deep blue eyes.

"Oh...Did I?" I've asked, probably sounding stupid.

"Anyways, I am glad that you are feeling well. I thought you were in the worst condition ever. Tenzin told me so much about your health." The old woman sat on my bed and so did I, taking a place next to her.

"I don't know. It all started with a simple cold, but I just couldn't wake up. I heard that someone wanted to talk to me." I was looking at Katara.

"Avatar Aang maybe. I know that Tenzin wanted you to work not only on air bending, but on a Spirital part as well."

Wait, wait, wait! How in the world does she know that?

"That's right but why would Avatar Aang contact me? I know that Amon is the main threat now, but I just can't figure it out." I sighed.

"Maybe you need you open your chakras?" She asked me.

"But how do you know all that?" I couldn't hold my curiosity anymore.

"I am Aang's wife, remember that." She chuckled lightly. "We've been through very much, honey. I know him too well, and I guess all Avatars are like that."

"Like what?" I made a face.

"Stubborn." She smiled and I pouted.

"By the way, who was that handsome fellow?" Katara asked, looking at me closely.

I wanted to run away, but that would be suspicious.

I think I need to tell someone my feelings to Mako... And now, I have the ability to.

**To be continued~**

**:D**


	9. The End

**Hello, everyone! The day has come for me to continue this story and maybe write a new one! :D**

**Hooray for LOK: Book 3!**

"He's..." I hesitated before answering her question.

"His name is Mako. We are a pro-bending teammates." I replied.

Katara nodded.

"I bet he is such a gentleman, isn't he?"

"Um..." I then looked at her, and saw that she was looking at the bouquet of seven roses, that were neatly lying on my lap.

I blushed, and smiled a little.

"Ah, I see, I see." She then chuckled and patted my back.

"Wait..." Her tone was all...Oh, no! She_ did not _just think about what I think she thought about.

"M-Master Katara, there's some misunderstanding!" I waved my hands in front of myself, my blush increasing.

"No,no, Korra. I think I got just the right idea about you two." She winked at me, as I uncomfortably shifted under her eyes.

"He...He has a girlfriend. She lives in Republic City. A very beautiful and rich girl - Asami. They make a good couple... And I don't belong with him." I brushed a strand of my hair back from my face, sighing quietly.

I wasn't sad. Nope, not at all...

"Then why is he still here, with you and not with Asami, hm?" The water-bending teacher questioned, sounding somewhat rhetorical.

"Because...Well..." I tried to find words, but none came out.

I then questioned myself: why is he wasting his time with me? And these flowers that he gave _**me**_, not her?

"He is a loyal friend, that's it..." I then mumbled, hugging my knees.

She shook her head, smiling a little.

"You remind me Aang, Korra." Katara started. As I lifted my head up, my eyes meeting her her eyes.

"What?" I asked, not getting the idea.

"Aang thought the same. I remember when we went to the Ember Island play, that was about us and our other friends. The play was bad itself. After it, Aang thought I was relating to him as a brother only. Nothing more, nothing less. He was so naïve to believe what was on the scene that day...But then, we all forgot about that. And I didn't even realize that I loved him at that moment. But deep inside, he took a special place in my heart. And as you can see now, we weren't afraid to face our feelings." She finished, still smiling.

I nodded and smiled a little to her: Maybe she was right at some point.

"Thank you, Master Katara." I replied at last, feeling more assertive.

"No problem. Anyways, I guess I can head back home. You don't look sick with cold at the moment."

That was when I realized that she was once again right; no more stuffed nose and weird voice, no soaring throat.

I smiled and nodded. Then, I put flowers in a vase.

"I guess I'll go to 'you-know-who'." I replied, blushing slightly.

"Go ahead and good luck." Katara waved to me as I sped out of my room to find Mako.

Then, I spotted him outside, seating under a blossoming sakura tree. He seemed deep in thought, a slight frown on his face, oh and what it was? A pink blush?

I slowly walked to him, looking around in awe.

The view was beautiful, no, outstanding! Light pink leaves were gently flying, caried by the soft breeze.

"Hey." I greeted him and took a sit next to the fire-bender.

He almost jumped in surprise and greeted back.

"Hello, Korra."

Something was in his voice...It was gentle, soft and calm.

He then looked at me, with a new gleam in his eyes. His amber eyes as bright as the morning sun.

I looked back at him, hypnotized by his glance.

We were sitting very near next to each other, simply staring in each others eyes.

"Mako..." I whispered in husky tone, that his ears caught quickly as a bullet.

"Yes?" He replied, with the same look in his eyes.

"I...I have something to say to you, b-but I just..." I trailed off, red like tomato.

Should I tell him? What if he will reject me?

My thoughts were interrupted, once he placed his hands on my cheeks, cupping my face in his safe hands.

"I don't know how you'll react and all..."

I didn't care about his reply, I just felt the urge to tell him everything, that I've kept in my heart.

"But I must say that I love you, Mako..."

The fire-bender looked down for a moment.

It was the end, of **everything**.

I wanted to scream all my lungs out. Why did he look down? Why didn't he reply?!

"I love you too..."

And a second later, his fiery lips were on mine, as he pulled me closer to him.

My eyes were wide open and I was frozen in shock, until I realized what was going on.

I kissed him back and returned the embrace...

It all happened so fast, under the blossoming sakura, after the heavy rain...

Okay, that totally means that I am _truly_, **deeply** in love with Mako.


End file.
